Linked
by Pleadin18
Summary: Fixing a broken link isn't easy. When you're forced to be with a person you hate, you're forced to understand them, how they live their lives, what their likes and dislikes are, details about their past, everything about them so that you wont be arguing every second you're together. Fixing a broken link isn't easy, specially one that may not have even existed in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Yoh, thanks for clicking on that title and taking into consideration reading my story.

I have to say that the plot of this story is... experimental.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Chalk collided against board, again, and again, and again. Hatsune Miku eventually blocked out all sound except her own thoughts. Ever since the girl in twin-tails started high school her life has been a never ending cycle of boring classes and lectures. At first it was fun, getting to explore and experience high school, but soon things became repetitive and not long after; boring. School was a dull setting, the same faces, the same events, nothing new ever happens. As the teacher in front kept on yapping away in English – a language she never understood – She wished for something to happen; something interesting to add a little flavor to the bland stew that is her life. Not so much as paranormal, more mystical. Spells, potions and magic. Oh the things she could do if she could wave around a magic wand. All that magical mumbo-jumbo intrigued her, but she didn't believe in it. If they were real, something would have happened by now.

Miku didn't know when the bell rang, or when she got up and started walking, she just found herself with her long time friends – the Kagamine twins – in front of her and walking towards the cafeteria. She's known these two blondes since they were in kindergarten. Rin is bubbly, Len is not. Len is a straight A student, Rin is not. Rin is Athletic, Len is not. They're different in every way Miku could think of, from their abilities to what types of soaps they use. They sat down on their usual table in the corner of the cafeteria, two seniors in red and blue were already there when they did.

Miku couldn't hear anything, all sounds are muffled; kinda like when you're underwater. Her brain felt like it shut down again. She could see the people moving around her but none of their actions registered in her brain. Although she can see people talking and eating, she doesn't realize that they are in fact, talking and eating.

"What did you think of it Miku-nee?" the bubbly blonde asked.

Miku just stared off into the other side of the room. The twins, and the two seniors sighed in unison. Their friend has a hobby of completely spacing out, her eyes get this glassy look in them whenever she does. Sometimes they wonder where her brain flies off to whenever she shuts down like that.

"Your turn Len." Kaito, the senior in blue said to the boy in front of him.

The blonde sighed then got up, minutes later he came walking back with a leek in his hand. He handed it to his sister who sat next to Miku, then pulled the leek under her friend's nose. The tealette's head followed and she bit the stalk, her eyes lost the glassy look.

"Ngouh..."

The tealette blinked and looked around. She's in the cafeteria with her friends, with a leek in her mouth.

"Dear gods how long did I space out this time?" She asked pulling the leek from her mouth.

None of her friends have ever been able to answer that question. Miku is already quiet -morelazyactually- by nature, when she spaces out she doesn't say a word so it's hard to define whether she's spacing out or not unless you get a good look at her eyes. The tealette sighed. She tried to recall the morning lessons, but she can't even remember walking to school.

"Anyway, as I was saying Miku-nee" Rin said, "What do you think of it?" her hand gestured towards a box containing a bottle with pinkish fluid in the middle of their table.

Miku knitted her eyebrows a bit.

"An energy drink?" she said.

"No, Miku-nee..." Len sighed. Then everyone.

Meiko, her brown haired senior cleared her throat and began to explain.

"It's a package I got from a friend in the US," she said "she's kind of a nerd when it comes to magic and spells and all that stuff." The brunette turned the box so that it's back is facing Miku.

The tealette looked at it and she tried to make out the characters on the back. However she couldn't recognize the writing at all... the lines of the characters are straight and angular and - it's written in English.

"How the heck am I supposed to read this?" she said, a little annoyed at how she couldn't recognize the English alphabet right away.

"That's Len's job." Kaito said as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

The tealette handed it to the blonde one person to her right and Len glanced at the box. His eyes narrowed as he took out the bottle inside, it looked like local brand of energy drink they can buy from their cafeteria. He scanned the bottle and box then he placed them side by side on the table. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, his brain working to interpret what he's read. It wasn't possible...

"What is it brother dear?" Rin asked her twin brother

"It's..."

His four friends leaned in closer to him, waiting in anticipation for what he has to say.

"I can't read it."

"...You've got to be kidding!" they exclaimed in unison.

-0-

"Oh... so it's written in another language."

The blonde nodded his head. It's definitely the English alphabet but it's not the English Language. As her friends talked it over, Miku realized that it was gym next, one class where in she never spaces out in. She's very much like Rin; not much in academics but a great athlete.

"I'm just gonna go buy something you guys."

The tealette stood up and headed into the hall where the vending machines were. Miku scanned the two machines until her eyes rested on a familiar energy drink. She fished out a few yen from her pockets and inserted them into the machine, she pressed "03" then out popped a bottle. Miku stared at the bottle in her hand. The plastic wrapped around the bottle's body and the cap is a sky blue shade and the liquid inside is a light pink. _Pink and blue... I don't like seeing these two colors together. _Miku hates pink and loves blue, seeing the two colors together makes her a little mad. Childish yes, but you hate what you hate and love what you love.

"Oh, Welcome back Miku-nee."

"Hm?"

Great, she must have spaced out while walking back to her table. The tealette shook her head and rubbed the spot just above her eyebrow. Her friends let out awkward laughs, her rubbing that spot was a sign of her return from her own little world. Her spacing out annoys her to an extent sometimes. Know how annoying it is to find yourself teleporting from one place to another without you knowing it? On the plus side though, she never feels tired whenever she _teleports._

Miku sat back down and ripped off the plastic coating of her energy drink.

_No, just no. I refuse to see the two of you together._

When the bell rang fifteen minutes later Rin and Miku stood up in a hurry to get back to class. Len hurried and put the bottle back in the box to catch up with his sister and Miku.

"Why do you guys always have to leave me behind during gym?!"

-0-

"Hatsune!"

The orange ball went flying through the air, a teal blur zipped by Rin and caught the ball before she could. Half of the girls of 2A are playing basketball, the other half volleyball. The boys are outside playing soccer and softball; much to Len's dismay. Miku passed the ball to her teammates as she pushed past the opposing teams defense. Her teammate threw the ball her way but at the last second Rin got in between her and the ball. _Tch! _A grin plastered itself on Miku's face as she chased after the blonde.

Rin and Miku are well known for their athletic abilities. Many of their classmates look forward to gym since a showdown between the two is always fun to watch. They play with energy and grins on their faces. They even laugh while they play, it's obvious that they enjoy it. When their gym teacher blew his whistle the game ended in a tie. Rin and Miku's palms met in the air as they walked to the side of the court laughing.

"Okay! Now we just have to finish this volleyball game." the coach announced.

Miku and Rin sat on the bench and brought out their drinks, some of their classmates handed them towels as they watched their class's volleyball game. The smile on Miku's face disappeared as a reality she often forgets hits her again like a ton of bricks.

"What is it Miku-nee?" The blonde asked in between breaths.

The tealette didn't answer as her butt seemed to get pulled down by the gravity force of the bench behind her; she's spacing out again. Rin sighed and just sat down next to her friend in a trance. Miku didn't even blink as she watched her classmates playing volleyball. Well, she was eyeballing a certain someone actually.

Her soft pink hair flowed as she played to hit the ball. She's just as good an athlete as Rin and Miku, and just as smart as Len. The princess of 2A; Megurine Luka. Oh, and did I mention that she's Miku's worst enemy?

_Pink hair, with blue eyes... I hate her. _

Make no mistake however, she isn't mortal enemies with her because of her color scheme. Miku's eyes stuck to the pinkette's body as she moved from one end of her court to another. She's tall, her skin is fair, her posture is perfect and she can move with amazing speed. It's not surprising to see her classmates and some students from different classes cheering her on. She's perfect – and Miku hated it. For some reason that Miku couldn't place, Luka hated her as well. She couldn't remember why, but the two of them have hated each other since elementary school.

Suddenly, a miscalculation.

The pinkette jumps up, but then is soon on the ground, on her knees. People rushed to the pinkette's form and Miku found her vision quickly zooming in on the scene as well. In the middle of all the people the girl she hates so much is on her back; her chest is rising and falling at a rapid pace. Her face beaded with sweat and twisted into an expression so painful it snapped Miku out of her trance.

"-H-hey!"

The energy drink she was holding just got snatched away by Rin, who handed it to their coach and gave it to the pinkette to drink.

Miku's jaw dropped.

_T-That was mine!_

Miku pouted as the pinkette gulped down the whole bottle, which was half empty. If Luka didn't have something to drink who knows what would have happened to her.

"Oh, then I'm sorry, I'll buy you one later." Luka said, looking straight at Miku with hint of hostility in her voice.

Again Miku's jaw dropped. All eyes were darted at her, then at Luka, then back to her. _D-did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, how else would I have-"

The two of them made eye contact, and Miku's eyes opened wide. Now she was sure that she didn't say that out loud. The pinkette on the ground narrowed her eyes as she looked at Miku. Suddenly, the tealette could hear something she shouldn't have been able to hear.

_Wait, her mouth wasn't moving when-_

_Woah, woah, woah!_

Their eyes widened in unison and Miku fell back, screaming. The girl in front of her mirrored her actions.

"H-Hatsune-san! Megurine-san! What is it?" Their gym coach asked in a panic.

"What is it Miku-nee?" Rin asked her friend.

"Megurine-sama! What is it?"

Miku and Luka stared at each other in terror. The voices of their classmates and teacher didn't reach their ears. Only two voices registered in their brains.

_W-What the heck is going on?! _Miku thought.

_You tell me! _Luka answered.

Well, it seems as though they can read each others minds. Miku grimaced at the thought. Her mind is connected to that of her worst enemy. They already despised the others existence, they could care less about what the others thoughts could be. Talk about no privacy. Honestly, Miku shouldn't be worried since her head is almost always an empty space. Luka on the other hand; is terrified.

End

Well that does it for this chapter, drop a review and give me your comments on it if you have the time.

Thanks for reading. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_..._

_Okay... now to multiply this by x..._

_..._

_Divided by the sum..._

_..._

_Add this..._

_..._

_Subtract that and add-_

_Would you please shut your yap already?!_

Luka Megurine almost snapped her pen in half. She rubbed her temple in frustration. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Miku shooting her an annoyed look. The pinkette sighed and regained her composure then went back to solving the problem on the board.

_Multiply by-_

_STTAAAHHHPPPP! _

Luka flinched at the screeching noise that trespassed in her mind. Glancing over her shoulder again, Miku was clutching the sides of her head as if suffering from a headache. Well, she may as well be since all the contents of Luka's head were overloading her normally empty brain. She'll never get anything done whether homework, school work or exams as long as her brain is linked to that airhead. Luka sighed and let go of her pen, the second she did she felt a sharp pain taking over her head from the neck up, she grabbed her head and mimicked Miku's actions.

_**(-Flashback of the Day Before-)**_

_After gym class Len ran into Miku holding Miku's energy drink, which he took by accident when Miku took the package instead of her own drink. Only by then the bottle was already empty and he worked on the translation of the box in the middle of class. His desk had several language books and dictionaries open together with his own notebooks for class. By the end of the day he had finished translating it and is now relaying what he found out to the two girls behind the school. Rin, Meiko and Kaito sat a fair distance away from the three of them. _

_"I'm sorry but did you just say that my body is now **connected** to this airhead?" Luka asked Len who had several papers in his hands._

_"Body **and **soul." he corrected. _

_"This cannot be happening, I refuse to be linked to this, this- girl." Miku exclaimed. _

_"Well if only you weren't rushing to get to gym class then you wouldn't have grabbed Meiko-nee's package by accident." Len replied._

_"Like you didn't notice you had the wrong bottle either." Miku countered. _

_Len's eye twitched. But she had a point. He cleared his throat and shuffled through the papers he had. _

_"There's more," he said._

_"What could be worse than our current situation banana boy?" Miku asked, clearly irritated at the situation. _

_"Please don't call me that, and...well, just let me read this" _

_"Anyone who drinks half and half shall have their bodies and souls connected,  
__for the time span of one whole year. No more, no less.  
__Their thoughts shall be shared.  
__When one gets hurt, so shall the other.  
__What one feels, so shall the other.  
__Also-  
__Will the two of you stop looking at me like that!"__  
_

_Miku and Luka both looked like they could have killed Len if he didn't stop talking. Luka sighed. This was just unbelievable, there's no science in two people being connected to each other through an energy drink. Magic is not real, spells and potions don't exist, all that was nonsense to her. But she couldn't deny the fact that she could indeed hear the tealette's thoughts in her head. _

_"Of all people it had to be **you**" Miku said, walking towards her bike that she parked near a tree._

_"If anything you should be thankful you got linked to me," Luka said, running her fingers through her hair "because now that empty head of yours finally has something inside of it." _

_"I'd rather have an empty head than one filled with your obnoxious thoughts." _

_A spark of electricity ignited between the two girls before Len coughed to get their attention back. _

_"I suggest that the two of you be careful, anything that happens to one, will happen to the other." he said._

_"I think we've already run passed that," Miku said, _

_"There's one more thing you guys need to know,"_

_"What is it?" Luka asked._

_**(-End Flashback-)**_

All the information from Luka's head was making Miku's head hurt. The more Luka tried to solve that math problem, the more Miku's head hurt, which made her head hurt just as much.

Luka shrugged and decided to give Miku a break. She finished solving the problem in a jiff then closed her notebook. She figured that Miku's had enough pain by now, she knows she has. She heard the tealette sigh in her head, she looked behind her and saw that her head is on her desk and she's probably already asleep. It's only first period but besides the complaints, she hasn't heard anything else from Miku. She completely forgets that they're linked when she isn't complaining. Or is her head really just that empty?

_Yes, I'm a natural airhead._

Luka's eye twitched.

After math class, Miku made no more complaints in the following subjects and Luka could study in peace. Miku was asleep until the bell rang for lunch.

**(-Lunch Time, Cafeteria-) **

Miku is again staring off into the other side of the cafeteria. Her eyelids half closed and her irises foggy. All sounds are muffled, if Luka was thinking then she couldn't hear her. Or maybe she could, the sounds just weren't registering in her brain. The twins together with the two seniors looked at their friend and wondered whether they should snap her out of it, neh. Best to leave her be.

"Hey, where's Megurine-san? Isn't she supposed to be... **near** us atleast?" Kaito asked, looking around for the pinkette.

"We don't know, but Miku-nee doesn't look like she's in trouble." Rin said, peeling an orange.

A student passed by Miku and the smell of her favorite food snapped her out of her trance. Leek soup? Or just some random dish with leek in it. Whatever the case it snapped her out, again she finds herself in the cafeteria. She could still remember Kaito asking where Luka is, kinda think of it, she never sees her during lunch. Not that she's aware if it's lunch time or not.

_Hey princess, where are you?_

Miku waited for a response, oddly enough, she didn't recieve any. Her eyes scanned the cafeteria and she couldn't find that disaster of a color combination anywhere. But she's sure that Luka is near, she just can't see her. The pinkette wouldn't have ignored her like that, as much as they hate each other. Also, Luka isn't an airhead, she's always thinking about something. There can only be one reason why she can't hear anything from her.

"Asleep." Miku said under her breath.

"Did you say something Miku-nee?" Rin asked.

"Nope."

**(-After Lunch, First Period-)**

_Where were you at lunch princess? _

Miku thought upon seeing the pinkette enter the classroom. Luka settled herself in her seat before she answered the tealette. She brought out a water bottle and opened it.

_In the library. _

_Sleeping? _

Luka almost did a spit-take. Of course, when one of them is asleep no thoughts will be relayed, unless both are asleep then if one has a dream then the other will most likely have the same dream as well.

_Who knew you were so busy during lunch? _Miku said with a hint of mockery in her voice.

_Oh shut it. _

The door slid open and in walked their English teacher. As everyone stood up to greet the man, Miku took this as the signal to go on a quick snooze, about an hour long. Not once in her high school life has she ever taken this subject seriously, how does she pass? Well that's where Len comes in.

"Okay, pop quiz everyone!" the man exclaimed.

Oh how she hates teachers who give pop quizzes. They say it's a test to see if the student is ready, and if he or she has been studying the teacher's discussions outside of school. That thought was labeled stupid and unecessary in her head. Students have lives outside of school and have multiple subjects. Pop quizzes were just plain old evil.

_What? Can't handle a surprise Miku-chan? _Luka asked, it was her turn to mock the tealette.

_Oh no, not this time. _

Luka glanced behind her and Miku had a grin plastered on her lips. Boom, a brick just hit Luka in the face. Now that their heads are linked, and there's no way to turn off the connection, Miku will be able to hear each and everyone of Luka's answers for the quizz. Her eye twitched at how much this whole thing was working in Miku's favor and not at all in hers. Rin glanced at the grinning Miku and the distressed Luka. They're both pretty easy to read now, in a way this was working to Len's favor as well. Because now he won't have to worry about being caught cheating with Miku again.

The teacher passed out the papers and the quizz began.

_Well, get to work princess! _Miku said with a grin.

_Umph! _

The pinkette fumed before she started writing down her name and the all the general details. Nothing she can do about the connection. The only plus side for her in this situation is that Miku has her mind's mouth shut as she worked on the questions in peace.

(-Several minutes later-)

Luka had no problem finishing the pop quizz since she lived in the US at some point in her life. She stood up and prepared to turn her paper in, but sat back down at the thought of Miku passing her paper as well.

_You idiot don't turn your paper in yet! _She exclaimed in her head while keeping her face calm.

_Hah? Why not? _Miku asked, completely clueless.

_Because we both know how horrible you are at English. Your spelling is atrocious and your grammar is... blech! _

One of Miku's teal eyes twitched at the insults constantly flooding her head.

_Yeah, yeah okay I get it I'm horrible. What's the big deal? _She asked.

_Sensei would get suspicious if we handed in our papers at the same time. Plus, all our answers are the same if you didn't bother altering some of yours. _

_Oh yeah... _Miku scratched her cheek.

_I don't want to be suspected of anything, now just go to sleep for the rest of the period and I'll wake you up when the papers need to be passed. _

The pinkette stood up and passed her paper in. It's only been about fifteen minutes since the start of the quizz and it wasn't surprising that Luka would be the first to pass her paper. Followed by Len minutes later. Miku didn't object to the pinkette's orders since her record is bad enough, she doesn't need to worsen it anymore. Although she would have liked to see Luka get in trouble... she'd be risking herself as well.

_Shut up and sleep. _

Luka almost barked the order into Miku's head. Not that she had to, the tealette snoozed out in no time.

**(-After Class, Club Time-)**

Miku didn't know when, but at some point after English she started to space out again. Her vision kept switching from one scene to another, the Kagamine twins would occasionally pop in and out of the images, and so would the back of a familiar pink haired princess. The twins stopped moving, and Luka went inside a certain room. The scene switched again and this time she was alone, the twins and Luka no where in sight.

"Ah, Hatsune-san. What are you still doing here?"

A teacher asked as she passed by the girl. Miku blinked, she's in the hallway, outside of the student council room and the sun is setting outside. That's right, Luka is a member of the student council. Miku shook her head and looked at the older woman before her,

"Just waiting for... a friend, sensei."

She was tempted to call Luka something else but that would have left the wrong impression.

"I see, well go home straight right after."

"Yes, sensei."

The woman waved at her goodbye and Miku was left there in the hallway to wait by herself. As she sighed she noticed a piece of paper in her hand,

"Megurine-san has a council meeting.  
She asked you to wait there.  
We're going home ahead of you guys.  
Take care.

-Rin and Len."

Right, whenever her friends have to leave her when she's in the middle of trance they always leave a note of her current situation. In this case it would come in handy now that she has to follow Luka around. The events of the day before replayed in Miku's mind again.

_**(-Flashback-)**_

_"There's one more thing you guys need to know," Len said._

_"What is it?" Luka asked._

_"What could be worse than this?" Miku added._

_The boy in blonde again cleared his throat,_

_"Also, the two connected cannot be more than a 100 feet of the other.  
__If both parties must be separated then they are given three hours.  
__to get within a range of 100 feet of the other,  
__or both shall die."_

_The last pharse hung in the air like laundry being made to dry in the sun. The expressions on the girl's faces were still, and unmoving. Their minds worked to process what Len just said. Luka began,_

_"That means..." _

_Eyes of teal and blue met._

_**(-End Flashback-)**_

"We're going to be living together..." Miku muttered under her breath.

The hallway is dim now and the streetlights are on outside. She glanced at her watch, 5:30 pm. Thirty minutes until all club activities have to stop and students are to go home. At some point she slid down against the wall and sat down on the ground. She could hear Luka's thoughts on the meeting they were having, whatever it was about. She ran her fingers through her bangs,

_Hey, are you guys almost done...?_

Miku asked. She didn't expect the pinkette to reply so quickly.

_Almost, ten more minutes and we can go home. _

_You're not enjoying this meeting are you? _The tealette asked.

_Of course not, I could care less about these people. _

_Odd, then why are you a member of the council? _

_I'm not, they just drag me along. _

Miku stood up and looked out the window. A sleek black car just parked in front of the school gate, the same car that dropped off Luka in the morning, and the same car she was forced to pedal within a hundred meters of on her bicycle. She complained of not being able to ride in the car, but once she got to school she understood why. Every single day when Luka gets dropped off her fan club waits for her at the school gate. Although their rivalry isn't known, it would be highly suspicious if Miku was seen in the princess's carriage.

"Let's go."

Miku turned and found Luka locking the student council room. She turned on her heels and began walking away. The tealette followed her all the way down and into the car. The two sat in opposite sides of the car as it drove through the streets.

"Wataru, have all the preparations been completed?"

Luka asked the driver (este butler ) in front. His snow white hair is covered with a driver's hat and he's wearing a black suit.

"Yes, Megurine-sama."

The drive continued in silence. Miku stared out of her side of the car, none of the scenes that passed them by registered in her brain, she shut down again. While Miku was in a trance Luka was lost in thought. She's living with her worst enemy, at least that's what they consider each other. They've never really competed over anything and they never acknowledged the other's existence. Whenever they do come in contact with the other it's always with bitterness and hostility. Luka narrowed her eyes and glanced at the girl next to her – who is fast asleep.

_Will you ever change...?_

She asked, not expecting an answer.

End.

Boom, as always tell me what you think and drop a review if you have the time. ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Where are you?_

Luka's eyes popped open. Not literally, I mean she just realized that she's having a dream. Normally you'd be able to control it once you've realized that you're dreaming, only problem is; this dream isn't hers. That's probably the reason she can't even control her own body. She's frozen on the spot. She can't see anything, just a feint voice made itself known, and she'd know that voice anywhere now.

_Where are you?_

Miku. This is her dream for sure. Luka wondered if the tealette was aware of her presence in her subconscious mind. Seeing as how the dream just keeps on going and going, she doesn't. She has no control over what's happening so she doubts that she can wake the leek loving freak up. Nothing to do but play along. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a figure walking away from her. The odd part; it's a kid, her clothes tattered and kinda dirty. The long twin tails are unmistakably Miku's, and she's... crying?

Little Miku just stood there, all alone and crying with no one there to comfort her. Luka didn't know if she was to help the kid, or laugh at her, while she was debating on it, she woke up. Her eyes stuck to a soft, white-yellow ceiling. The lights turned off, but a ray of light peeped in through a gap in the curtains to her right. Her alarm was ringing, today's a Friday, one more day till weekend. Luka closed her eyes and rubbed her nose bridge, Miku's living with her now. Judging from the silence in her head it's either she's still asleep, or spacing out.

Well, she can't stay in bed all day. Because of her being linked to Miku finding the silence to do her homework, and to study has been the challenge. Hopefully she can finish a few things before she wakes up. Luka threw her blanket to the side of her queen sized bed – only to feel a weight on her stomach she didn't feel when she woke up.

Miku was in bed with her. The tealette's arms wrapped around her waist and her head using Luka's... "assets" as pillows. Her eyebrow twitched, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, both from anger and embarrassment.

"nggh—nnuuu..." The tealette on top of her slowly began to stir, her eyebrows scrunching and her eyelids fluttering open.

"P-P-" Luka's lips were opening and closing, the word barely audible.

"Oh... morning princess" Miku greeted nonchalantly, yawning and stretching like a cat on Luka's lap.

"**P-PERVERT!" **

**SLAP!**

"**OW!"**

Luka's hand came down on Miku's cheek. HARD. Then she was unceremoniously pushed out of the room accompanied by all the pillows, books, slippers her screeching voice and everything else Luka could throw at her. You know what it's like to hear an echo? That's kind of what it sounds like in Miku's head now. She can hear Luka's voice both inside and outside her head.

The pinkette fumed, it took a while for the blood in her cheeks to go back down. After her head cooled down a bit she forced herself to get up and get ready. When she took her top off, it was wet, right in the spot where Miku's head was.

"She drooled on me?!"

**(-An hour Later, in the car-)**

"Honestly, you have a room of your own. It's right next to mine so why did you sneak into my bed?"

"I don't sleep well in a bed aside from my own okay?" Miku replied.

When they arrived at Luka's house (este mansion) yesterday, Wataru made all the preparations for Miku's move-in. The room they gave her had a plasma screen tv and all of Miku's gaming systems, together with her computer system which they attached two new screens to.

"Your parents were surprisingly understanding about everything." Luka said, looking out of her window.

"Hm? Oh no. When Wataru said that I had to move out for a bit they were over-joyed. They went on a trip the second I was gone."

"Oh, I-"

Luka quickly turned towards Miku. Her head went completely silent and she was afraid that she might have struck a nerve that she wasn't supposed to. Normally her silence would bring relief to Luka, but now it just made her anxious. The drive continued in silence, the car stopped about three blocks away from the school, that was Miku's cue to get off and get on her folding bike hidden in the trunk. The door opposite Luka's side opened and Miku was out and peddling before she knew it.

"W-Wait!" Luka yelled out her window.

Miku looked behind her, Luka had the door open and was standing beside the car.

"What is it?"

Miku asked. Luka just looked at Miku, although no words came out of her mouth Miku could clearly hear what she wanted to say.

"Don't worry about it princess, I'll see you at school."

Miku rode away on her bike and Luka had no choice but to get back in the car and catch up before she got too far. Luka found that Miku's head was eerily silent, she's spacing out again. Luka didn't know if she was telegraphing her feelings to Miku but she hoped that she wasn't. Before the car arrived at school she cleared her head and stepped out of the car.

"Megurine-sama~!"

Oh how she wished she could smack these people in the face so they'd just leave her alone. Her so-called 'fan-club' crowds around the school gates to welcome her. Every single morning she feels like a sheep cornered by a pack of wolves. Today is no different. She forced herself to walk towards the gate and not to turn around and run away.

**(-English Class-)**

"Kagamine-kun, can you please read the first sentence?"

"Yes sensei."

It's the period after lunch, and Luka is feeling uneasy. The silence in her head supposedly normal since Miku is snoozing away, but she's not snoozing away, and it just made her anxious because she hasn't heard a peep out of her since they parted outside the car. Was she really that upset because she mentioned her parents? Wataru was the one who did the explaining to them, Luka wasn't there when he did.

"Hatsune-san, please translate the sentence into Japanese."

No response. Luka looked behind her and expected to see Miku sleeping, but she was staring out of the window with her eyes all glassy.

"Hatsune-san."

_Miku! Snap out of it, sensei is calling on you._

Miku slowly turned her head towards the teacher, just as her classmates did the same thing to her. She didn't look surprised, or flustered at the fact that she was just called to answer something she had no idea how to answer. Her expression remained neutral as she asked;

"What...?"

The teacher sighed.

"Megurine-san, please translate."

"Y-yes..."

Miku turned her attention back to the window and spaced out again in seconds. Rin and Len glanced at their friend, there was definitely something wrong with her, why? Because she was spacing out instead of SLEEPING in class. She always sleeps in class! Rin scribbled something in her notebook then tore the page out, she crumpled it into a ball then threw it at Luka's head when the teacher wasn't looking. A nerve was pumping on Luka's forehead until she looked and realized that it wasn't Miku who threw it at her. The twins were looking at her. She opened the paper ball, it read;

_What on earth did you do to Miku?! 8UU_

she shook her head. She didn't know what was bothering Miku so much. As much as she tried to talk to her via their heads she wouldn't say anything.

**(-After class, club time-)**

So, when gym class arrived after English, Luka assumed that Miku would be feeling better. She knows how much the girl enjoys sports but she didn't expect her to just disappear into thin air. She didn't show up after class and hasn't come back since then. Good news is, it's only been an hour and she has two more to search for the airhead before she dies.

Rin and Len together with the two seniors were searching the school for her while Luka was again in the student council room. She repeatedly called (and by called I mean talked to her by their heads) Miku several times, both with concerned and insulting messages to try to catch her attention. She hasn't replied so the girl is most likely asleep. I may have said this before, but Miku's silence was making Luka anxious.

"Kaichou," she called to the blonde at the head of the table.

She looks somewhat similar with the twins, being cousins and all. Her hair is long and blonde and her eyes are as blue as the sky itself. A second year and looked up to by most students, just like Luka; Masuda Lily.

"What is it, Megurine-san?"

"Since I'm not really doing anything, would it be okay if I left early today?" she asked.

"Oh? That's unlike you. Do you have some business with another club?" she asked, scanning through the papers in front of her.

"Well... something like that."

By request of the president the pinkette attends the meetings even though she isn't really a member. Well, not anymore anyway; she's the former vice. Lily rested her hand on her cheek whilst staring at the girl in front of her. A sly smile played on her lips, reluctantly though, she let her go.

"Very well, I expect to see you back here tomorrow however."

"Kaichou-Lily, I'm not a member of the council anymore. Why do I have to attend these meetings?" she asked.

"No reason, I just want you here." The council secretary present, Kamui Gumi, chuckled a bit and looked at the two.

"What she's trying to say is that she still has that crush on you." she said.

"Watch your tongue Kamui." Lily shot the secretary a look and the girl with the mop of green hair just shrugged.

Luka sighed and grabbed her school bag, she walked to the door and stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I can never return your feelings Lily." She slid the door open and left.

Gumi glanced at the president; her expression a mix of frustration and insanity. She snapped her pen in half and ran her fingers through her hair so rough Gumi thought that she was going to rip her bangs out. Gumi chuckled a bit, as cruel as it was she enjoyed toying with the president's feelings.

**(-Rooftop-)**

The perfect place to skip class. It's quiet, and not a lot of people come up here. For an airhead like Miku however, the silence can sometimes get her mind to actually work. She doesn't like it when she thinks. When she thinks, she over thinks. And when she over thinks she tends to make problems for herself that never existed in the first place. Lucky now, she's spacing.

"H-Hatsune-san...?"

For some reason, her brain chose to listen to whoever called her and she snapped out of her trance. Behind her bench stood a girl with snow-white hair tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon. Her skin is so pale you'd think she was a ghost, her blood-red eyes stood out in that blanket of white. The vice president of the student council – Yowane Haku.

Despite being a third year and a member of the council, she's awfully timid, just a glance at her posture and you can tell she's shy.

"Oh... Yowane-san, did you need my help with something?" Miku said.

_Miku! _A familiar voice screamed in her head.  
_Oh, hey there princess. _She replied nonchalantly.

"No, it's nothing. But it's awfully late." Haku said.

Haku walked over to a bench to Miku's right and rested a dark purple suit case on it. At least it looked like a suit case at first glance, it's shaped like an elongated pear, deformed and—it's a violin case. Haku is a member of the music club.

_What are you doing with Yowane-san? _Asked the pinkette.  
_Nothing really._

"Oh, you're here to practice? I'll leave you to your business then." Miku said as she hurried for the door. Luka is currently yelling into her head like a mad chimpanzee.

"N-No wait!" Haku said, grabbing Miku's hand.

Miku turned around and Haku let go of her hand in an instant, as if an electric shock just went through her. She looked at the violin case and Miku could see that her body stiffened a bit.

"If you have the time... could you spare a moment and listen?" she asked, taking out the wooden instrument from its case.

_NO you do NOT have the time. Get down here right this second.  
__Hey my time is different from yours princess_.

"Er... Hatsune-san?" For a second Haku thought that she might have said something to insult the younger girl since she's just staring off into the space behind her.

_Since we're now connected, my time IS yours. _Luka pushed.  
_Hey, I actually WANT to listen to her play. _Miku countered.

"If-If you don't want to it's no big deal..." Haku said. Miku's expression seemed to morph from calm to irritated as the seconds passed by. Haku started backing away from the girl afraid that she might her or something.

_I DON'T, get down now.  
__I don't HAVE to listen to you._

"A-Ano... Hatsune-san are you okay?" Haku asked in a fit of concern. She placed the violin back in its case. Miku is going from irritated to infuriated.

_Actually, YOU DO. Get down from there.  
__For the last time NO.  
__Miku Hatsune!_

"H-Hatsune-san...?"

"I SAID NO!"

Then suddenly; silence. Both inside and outside their heads. A wave of guilt washed over the twin tailed girl and albeit Luka as well. In the fit of their frustration they somehow ended up taking it out on the girl in white. Miku, knowing the girl from her younger years expected her to cry. But instead she flashed her a small smile.

"S-sorry, I didn't realize I was bugging you."

"_N-No Wait!" _Did their thoughts just sync?

"Please be careful on your way home."

The girl packed her instrument, bowed, then left. How the heck did it come to that? One wanted to listen, the other didn't. One ended up running out of the roof trying to hold the tears in. Miku did a facepalm, leaving a mark on her forehead. Which in turn also left a mark Luka's forehead.

**(-An hour later, Megurine estate-)**

"I can't believe you did that!" Miku exclaimed as she burst through the doors of the mansion.

"Hey you were the one who yelled at her!" Luka countered.

Their outbursts attracted several of the mansion's workers. Some of them were hiding behind the pillars, others were crouching down by the balcony. Despite that this is a fight between their mistress and her house guest, they didn't bother stopping it. First off because they weren't in the place to do so, and second because nothing interesting has happened before Miku came.

"What the hey, you couldn't have waited ten minutes when you had me waiting for an hour for your 'meeting'?!" Miku exclaimed.

"I didn't choose to go to that meeting!"

"But you went anyway didn't you?!"

"Miku don't make me regret welcoming you into this house!"

For the second time that day, Luka felt as though she just struck a nerve that she shouldn't have. Miku just said sorry. She isn't making eye contact. She's fidgeting. Her cheeks are pink? What did Luka say?!

"I-I'll go to my room now."

For some reason, the princess just felt like she punished the daughter she never wanted to have for no reason whatsoever. The pinkette sighed. As Miku ran up the steps the workers hiding behind the pillars and balcony started to go back to their lives. Luka sighed. She thought of apologizing, but once again the silence in her head changed her mind. It amazed her how fast Miku could space out and go to sleep. Best for them to keep their distance until they both calm down.

"If I may miss, I have something to ask you." asked the head butler.

"What is it Wataru?"

"By any chance, did you let Hatsune-san into your room in the middle of the night?"

"No. I just found her in my bed when I woke up." Luka didn't bother hiding the irritated tone in her voice.

"Oh, when I was doing my rounds last night I came upon her in the hall. She didn't see me because of the dim light but..."

"But what?" Luka glanced at her butler.

"I could have sworn I saw her crying before she came into your room. I just assumed that you let her in to comfort her."

"Hah?"

"I'll go get dinner ready."

That moment when your butler hits you with the guilty gun and scores a bull's-eye. She wondered why the 'drool' on her top this morning didn't smell. Was she crying in her sleep? Why did she come to Luka in the middle of the night? She doesn't know anything about Miku besides how she performs in academics. She doesn't know her likes and dislikes, does she have any allergies? What are her fears? That dream was probably more than a dream, the events of the day just lead to Luka realizing that she welcomed a complete stranger into her house.

End.

Okay this story... errr honestly, I have absolutely no idea where it's heading now. I know there are tons of mistakes in there and I'm sorry for that.  
I apologize for any long-term delays in the future.  
I'm thinking of changing the summary since it's wandered off from the original plot I had in my head, any comments on that?  
Once again leave a review if you have the time, love hearing from you guys. ^w^  
bye-bye for now.


End file.
